


The Long And The Short Of It

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Battlestar Galactica (1978)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hair, Haircuts, M/M, Male Slash, POV Third Person, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starbuck’s shimmering blond hair: read the signs! ;)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long And The Short Of It

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: October 8, 2009  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: October 17, 2009  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Glen Larson and Universal do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 395  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.

The Colonial military was strict in its dress code for on-duty personnel, and that included hair length, though the older generation clicked their tongues and said, “In _our_ day, our hair was not permitted to be _that_ long,” but it was still shorter than civilian style.

Except when it came to Starbuck.

We probably should have realized what was going on when we saw the pattern. It was remarked upon that Starbuck never cut his hair until Apollo would casually say, “Time for a haircut, Star?” Starbuck would smile, run a hand through his luxurious locks, and say nothing.

The next day his hair would be cut.

It was an odd little quirk, but Apollo and Starbuck had a string of odd-but-interesting quirks.

Like Apollo allowing Starbuck to be sassy or informal in ways no one, even Boomer, would be.

Starbuck could charm and coax Apollo into doing almost anything, whether staking him at pyramid, dragging him to a nightclub or one of a dozen things that stood out if you really looked.

Starbuck never took advantage of Apollo’s indulgence, or, at least, never _too_ much. People dismissed it as Wingmate’s Privilege, and Starbuck had been reamed out by Apollo plenty of times, but the blond always ended up quickly back in his captain’s good graces.

We probably should have known he’d be in the captain’s bed, too.

How could we not? All the family dinners, when Starbuck was invited, even after he’d broken up with Athena (who come to think of it was practically a female version of her brother physically), the time spent with Apollo and Boxey, often baby-sitting the kid, practically a member of the family.

They didn’t even need the kid or the other family members. They were always joined at the hip, whether in the Officers’ Club or beating everyone at Triad.

So it was really no surprise to see them walking along the corridors, Starbuck pushing long bangs out of his eyes, Apollo smiling and asking, “Time for a haircut, Star?”

“Maybe so, ‘Pol.” Starbuck’s eyes sparkled.

Oh, yeah, let’s not forget the pet names for each other.

& & & & & &

The next day, Starbuck’s hair was cut closer to regulation, though still a shining cascade of sunshine.

And of course he was at Apollo’s side.

That’s pretty much the long and the short of it.


End file.
